Outlet
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: He wants Dally to be rough with him, because he’s angry sometimes too and he just wants an outlet for the endless energy. Johnny/Dally, bordering on PWP. SLASH, rated M


**A/N: Please don't ask because I don't even know, lol. The original plan was for Johnny to top, but maybe another time, mm? Review, please!**

Johnny is sick of Dally going easy on him.

Dallas isn't gentle. He shouldn't be anyways. Johnny has seen him kiss lots of girls, has seen him look so dominating. Sometimes, when they're doing it, the older boy gets this look in his eye, a mix of anger and lust but there's love in there too, and for a minute Johnny wonders if he'll be rough but the look disappears and Dally is careful.

Of course Johnny appreciates that his lover doesn't want to hurt him. He remembers how it hurt the first time, how he bled. But he's used to it now; it doesn't hurt as much and when it does he doesn't let it show because if he did Dallas would stop, and to be honest it feels sort of good. He sometimes wonders if that's a bad thing, if it's normal, but he's heard of people 'liking it rough' so he figures it must be okay.

He isn't sure how to go about discussing this with Dally, and he thinks he wouldn't be able to explain it right because he's never been so good with words. No matter how many times they have sex, talking about it makes him blush. He knows Dally thinks it's cute, but it's just so damn uncomfortable. So for a while he lets it sit in the back of his mind.

The sex is always good, always great even. Dally isn't ever even exactly _too_ gentle—just average. Not fluffy, just not what you'd expect from the great delinquent with the fiery temper. Dally doesn't want to hurt his lover, and he acts like he thinks Johnny will break. Johnny's been through worse beatings than could ever occur in anything but the kinkiest of sex, and he's stronger than he looks. He _wants_ Dally to be rough with him, because he's angry sometimes too and he just wants an outlet for the endless energy.

One day Johnny comes running and finds Dally at a bar in town. He drags him out, mumbling a hurried explanation that he's just escaped a beating from his dad and he wants Dally, _now._ Dally doesn't quite understand why the kid keeps talking like the two things are interconnected, but he pulls into a motel just out of town cause he doesn't want Johnny's dad anywhere near him.

As soon as they make it into the room, Johnny is on Dally, kissing and biting his face and neck. Dally is confused and more than a little turned on, but he stops his lover, concerned because he's never acted like this before.

"I'm just so pissed off!" Johnny exclaims wildly, looking like a mini, dark version of Dallas in a mood. "I don't know what happened, usually I just take it but tonight I couldn't. I was angry, I wanted to fight back. He was gonna beat me and I ran, and now I'm so mad I can't think straight. I need… I don't know, I need—"

And after that, Dallas understands what he needs.

Their lips crash together and Dally just lets Johnny do what he needs to do. The older boy finds himself against a wall, pinned there, something he's never let anyone do before. Johnny has his hips in a bruising hold and is kissing him so hard he can feel his lips turning purple. It's addictive, he finds, and, always having been the dominant partner, he wants to fight back.

He whips them around so that the smaller boy is pinned, and kisses him before moving to his neck and sucking hard. He takes Johnny's arms and holds them above his head, raking his free hand up and down the dark boy's side. As he yanks their shirts off, he finds his dominance being threatened, and he and Johnny are suddenly battling. Though Dally is the obvious winner, there's something so seductive about the small, dark teen that he can't seem to manipulate his body quite right.

Finally the pale boy gains some measure of control for the time being and slams his boyfriend against the wall, yanking his pants down and exposing his erection. He teases and tickles with one hand while the other has a firm grip on Johnny's right hip, leaving red crescent-moon fingernail marks. He kneels and brings the other hand to the left hip, now teasing at Johnny's crotch with hot breath and a tempting tongue until Johnny is begging.

When Dally thinks Johnny has pleaded enough, he takes him into his mouth and goes to work. The younger teen fists in Dally's hair, and not lightly like usual; he pulls as hard as he wants as if using the blond strands as an anchor to the world.

"Fuck, Dallas," he moans, watching his mouth about as much as he was controlling his yanking hands. "Oh, God, I've been wanting this for weeks, yes, please, more!"

Dally stops then, curious. "Weeks? I just sucked you off like, two days ago."

"Ohmygod please don't stop, no… I mean you being rough. It's so fucking hot… please come on, I need to come Dal!"

"You want it rough?" the delinquent asks, a devilish grin already coming to his face.

Johnny nods helplessly, shallow breaths making his chest rise and fall.

Without warning, he is thrown onto the bed and Dallas is on top of him, kissing and sucking and _oh god_, that tongue that makes Johnny weak in the knees is tracing lines all over his body. Moans and growls and sounds with no names echo in the room, punctuated with Johnny's begging for more.

"More?" Dally asks finally.

"Yes!" Johnny exclaims hoarsely.

"'Kay," the older boy pants. "What exactly are you meaning by 'rough,' kid?"

"Don't hold back," Johnny pleads, squirming among the blankets. "I can take it!"

"Think so?" Dally teases, running a hand between them to stroke Johnny lightly.

"Dal!" is all Johnny can say, and luckily he doesn't have to say anymore because suddenly Dally is inside him, and he's being filled so completely that he wants to come then and there.

"Are you ready?" the pale teenager asks one more time, voice strained with effort at trying not to pound Johnny's ass then and there.

"Yes, god, more, please take me!" Johnny is incoherent by then, and his string of nonsense is broken off with a strangled cry as Dally starts to move.

He isn't holding back, they can both tell. They break out in a sweat and it starts to hurt Johnny a little but the pain only adds to his pleasure somehow. The younger boy, lost in the feeling, meets Dally's thrusts and claws his back without realizing. Dally hisses with the mix of pain and pleasure, biting into Johnny's shoulder as he often does, but this time hard enough to break the skin. They mark each other's bodies everywhere, and the pleasure builds until they can't take it anymore.

"Dal," Johnny moans, eyes shut tight and sweat dripping down his face. "I'm so close… I'm gonna…"

"Me too," the older boy replies, voice sounding almost pained. "Shit—"

And they're coming, screaming each other's names and swearwords and unintelligible babble and some noises that sound almost inhuman, and when it's over they fall onto the mattress, too exhausted to speak.

When Dally recovers enough, he moves closer and pulls the still-trembling Johnny into his protective hold. "Wow," he sighs, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah," Johnny pants in agreement. "Thanks."

"For…?"

"For not treating me like I'm gonna break. For understanding what I needed. For fucking me senseless, pretty much."

"You sore?" Dally asks, not telling him he's welcome because it really was Dally's pleasure and he doesn't want to get all sentimental anyway, not after wild, rough, mind-blowing sex like that.

"Hell yeah," the younger boy chuckles. "It felt awesome, though."

"It certainly did," Dally muses before relaxing down into the pillows. Johnny shifts around a little, trying to alleviate the pain shooting up his back.

Dally certainly hadn't gone easy on him.


End file.
